


Constellations

by rangerhitomi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerhitomi/pseuds/rangerhitomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma, Astral, and Ryoga look at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Zexal II

Shark always enjoyed stargazing. There was something unreal about looking up and seeing the swirling mists of the galaxy and multicolored specks of light flickering against the black backdrop of endless eternity. It was hard to see more than a handful of stars against the light pollution in Heartland City, so any excuse to get away long enough to lay back in the forest clearings, miles from the city, granted a certain degree of reprieve from the innumerable difficulties he had been forced to endure in the past several months.

"Shark! Hurry up!"

Shark’s eyes flitted from the star-spangled night sky to the impatient teenager waiting twenty yards ahead of him with a large haversack filled with food to take to the Duel Lodge. Yuma placed his hands on his hips as he waited impatiently for Shark to catch up - not that Shark was in much of a hurry.

"What were you looking at?" Yuma tilted his head curiously.

Shark pointed upward. “The stars.”

Yuma followed his finger. “Ah…” He gazed at the sky with mild interest. “I didn’t realize it was so… bright.”

"It’s beautiful."

Shark glanced over at Yuma’s spirit companion, who had arrived from his resting place in the key to join them.

"Is your world - the Astral world - up there somewhere?" Yuma inquired.

Astral leaned back until he was floating on his back. “I do not know. I have very little knowledge of where I’m from, as you know.”

Yuma tossed the haversack on the ground, plopped down, and leaned against it. Shark followed suit with his backpack and sat next to Yuma.

The three glanced up at the sky, Shark reveling in the rare opportunity he had to enjoy stargazing unimpeded by the bright, flashy lights in the city.

"Do you know much about stars?" Yuma asked him.

"A bit," Shark replied after a moment’s thought. He traced a shape through the air. "Those stars form the lion."

Yuma squinted at it. “I don’t see it.”

Shark sighed and scooted closer to Yuma, pointing again, this time with his hand right in front of Yuma’s eyes. “There’s its tail… his nose… his legs…”

Yuma’s eyes widened in delight. “I see it now!” He pointed out a nearby formation. “What’s that one?”

Shark leaned closer to see where Yuma was pointing. “Oh, the twins.”

They pointed out constellations and Shark talked about the different types of stars and planets for nearly half an hour, the fact that Rokujuro was going to be upset when they showed up nearly an hour late with his food far from their minds. Finally, Yuma fell silent and allowed Shark to gaze at the sky on his own. After about ten minutes, Shark’s shoulders relaxed and he leaned against Yuma and the haversack, eyes closed peacefully, his breathing slow and calm.

"He must have been very tired," Astral commented quietly, sitting next to Yuma as he gently shifted Shark’s arm from its spot touching Yuma’s lower hip to sitting on Shark’s thigh.

"He really likes the stars, huh?" Yuma whispered, smiling down at Shark’s peacefully slumbering face.

"It’s quite fascinating," Astral mused, looking back up. "Each of those stars represents a sun around which a planet much like this one may be rotating."

"Makes me feel kinda tiny," Yuma mused. "I’m just one guy on one little planet when there are millions of them out there, probably."

"You have more significance than you think." Astral smiled as Shark shifted on Yuma’s shoulder. "You’re helping me protect my home - wherever it is - and your own."

"Astral," Yuma began softly, then paused as Shark gave a soft sigh. "Do you think we could see your homeworld someday?"

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Shark. I think he’d like to see the far away world he helped protect too. Maybe even look up and find new constellations in your sky."

Astral contemplated the two youth, one resting peacefully on the other’s shoulder without a care in the world, and looked up once more. “I think he would like that too.”


End file.
